The present invention relates to a lithography technique. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electron beam writing technique used in a semiconductor process.
Electron beam measuring equipment which detects a wafer position by light to measure it by electron beam is proposed. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-22676, mark positions are detected by light and electron beam to identify the distance between both, thereby feeding back a mark detected value by the light to position control of the electron beam.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-214117, a method of detecting a wafer position by light to perform writing by electron beam is proposed.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-275500, a method of measuring the focus and stigma of an electron beam by a transmitted electron which has transmitted through an aperture on a stage is proposed.